Primavera
by Kamui Vampire
Summary: Primo se toma un día libre y G. lo encuentra con un cuaderno misterioso ¿Qué es lo que esconede Giotto?


Primo suspiró. La primavera había comenzado y las cosas estaban tranquilas por esos días. En realidad no había nada que hacer, así que salió a dar un paseo y terminó en la parte del pueblo donde no había casas, tan sólo árboles; y cuando encontró un lugar apropiado se acostó en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol frondoso.

- Ojalá siempre fuera así de tranquilo. – Dijo mientras observaba el cielo despejado.

Se sentó y tomando el cuaderno que había traído consigo escribió algo rápidamente y luego volvió a recostarse. Suspiró de nuevo y dijo para sí:

- ¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás? Esta vez no me siguieron… Pff, fu, fu… - rió al recordar el incidente.

- ¿Te ríes solo, Giotto?

- ! ¿G.?

De entre los arbustos apareció G, fumando como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

- Hmmm… Nada en realidad. – Dijo recostándose de nuevo- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Cuando éramos niños siempre corrías aquí cuando querías estar solo. – Le contestó G. sentándose a su lado.- ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

- No, sólo que… - Sin terminar la frase sonrió y luego añadió:- Ya es primavera, G.

- Tsk, ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

- Ja, ja, no te enojes.

G. guardó silencio un instante, luego vio el cuaderno de Giotto y sin pedir permiso lo tomó.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Oi, G. – Dijo Giotto sentándose de pronto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es que no puedo verlo?

- ….

- ? – Esperó un momento, pero al ver que Giotto no estaba dispuesto a decir nada, abriendo el cuaderno empezó a hojearlo. – Veamos…

- ¡G.!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No hagas eso! – Dijo Giotto tratando de quitarle el cuaderno, pero G. se dio la vuelta. - ¡G.!

- Ya deja de hacer escándalo, no he leído nada. – Dijo cerrando el cuaderno y poniéndose de pie.- Dime qué es y no leeré nada.

- Eso… No es justo, G.

- Por favor, no me digas que son cartas de amor…

- !- un ligero sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas- ¡No!

- Con que eso es. – Dijo G en tono burlón y abrió de nuevo el cuaderno.- Veamos, "Domingo 16. Hoy no-

- ¡G.! – Poniéndose de pie intentó quitarle de nuevo el cuaderno, pero G. era más alto que él y no logró alcanzarlo.

- "Hoy no puede decírselo. Quizás mañana-

- ¡Giiii!- Insistió Giotto.- Deja de leerlo en voz alta.

- No hay nadie más aquí. "Quizás mañana podamos hablar a solas y-

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Giotto recurrió a su única posibilidad y tacleó a G. cayendo ambos sobre el pasto y el cuaderno a unos centímetros de las manos de G.

- ¡Giotto! ¿Qué demonios haces? – dijo G dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

- Auch… Fue culpa tuya. – Le contestó recuperando el cuaderno.

- … ¿Y?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿A quién ibas a decirle qué?

- A-Ah…

- A solas…

- B-Baka… deja de hacerlo sonar extraño.

Se hizo el silencio y G. encendió otro cigarro. Se acomodó recargándose en un árbol y luego miró a Giotto que había empezado a anotar algo en el cuaderno.

- Oi, ¿Cómo se supone que ignore eso? ¿Estás escribiendo algo que no quieres que vea enfrente de mí?

- … Te mostraré si prometes no reírte.

- … Prometo intentarlo.

- ¡G.!

- Bien, bien. No me reiré…

Tras un instante de duda, Giotto extendió su brazo entregándole el cuaderno a G. Este lo tomó y vio que estaba en la misma página que había tratado de leer.

- "Domingo 16. – Empezó a leer G.- Hoy no puede decírselo. Quizás mañana podamos hablar a solas y pueda hablarle de esto. De la inevitable sucesión que se acerca."- Hizo una pausa- ¿Sucesión? – Preguntó y luego continuó leyendo - "Creo haber entendido, demasiado tarde, las intenciones de Daemon. Veo el pasar de los días más rápido que nunca. Cozarto, pronto será primavera y entonces ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Daemon no piensa cambiar de parecer ni yo tampoco, así que tendré que ser fuerte y aceptar lo que sea que ha de venir."- Terminó de leer G.

- Hace tiempo que dejé de mandarle cartas a Cozarto, no quiero que Daemon sospeche nada.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho de esto?

- ? Planeaba hacerlo, lo acabas de leer, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, además no sabía cómo hablarte de ello. Fue tan difícil armar esta familia que el simple hecho de pensar que quizás termine pronto hace que…

- Giotto. No acabará. Para eso tienes a tus guardianes.

- Pero Daemon también-

- No importa lo que haga ese maldito. Si no le he hecho daño es porque tú me lo pediste, si no fuera por eso yo… Daemon es un traidor, eso lo sé, pero no permitiré que destruya tu sueño. El sueño de tus guardianes y el mío. El sueño de Vongola.

- G…. – Se había quedado sin palabras y luego sonriendo dijo- Es cierto, no podemos dejar que lo haga. – Poniéndose de pie añadió:- Vamos, G., debo pedirle un favor a Alaude y también a Talbot. Debemos informar a los demás de la situación.

G. sonrió. Ese era el Giotto que había decidido seguir un día, al que todos ellos habían confiado sus vidas y que sabía con seguridad que jamás les fallaría.

- Desde luego, Primo.- Le contestó, y tras una pausa añadió:- No sabía que escribías un diario de cartas para Cozarto.

- …

Giotto no contestó y comenzaron a recorrer el sendero de vuelta a casa mientras G. rompía su promesa de no reírse. Avanzaron juntos por el sendero que les deparaba un futuro que quizás no fuese el mejor, pero era el que habían aceptado.

_Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado ^_^ _

_Francamente me parece que Giotto quedó un poco OOC, digamos que es una percepción muy personal que tengo de él, je, je…_

_Dejen sus Reviews por favor. 3_


End file.
